


Flower Crown

by Stray_Haven



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby hyunjin is sick of all the guards, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Seungmin, M/M, Prince Hyunjin, Seungjin best boys, This is seriously soo cute, hwang siblings, kid hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Haven/pseuds/Stray_Haven
Summary: "Prince Hyunjin, Fix your posture""Your Highness you have ballroom at 12pm sharp""Hyunjin sweetie fix your trousers""Hyunjin where are your manners"It has gone too far too far for the young prince a little trip to the Kingdom's garden won't do any harm right?orPrince Hyunjin escaped his responsibilities to go and relax in his favorite spot in the entire Kingdom, Might've found himself a new bestfriend.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Flower Crown

T'was a Beautiful day in the Kingdom of Elysca and the Kingdom's Prince had just began waking up from the sounds of the morning bells

"Good Morning your highness!" Chirped one of the castle maids as she opens up Hyunjin's curtains allowing rays of sunshine to enter helping the young prince wake from his slumbers "Breakfast is ready downstairs, You don't want to upset your parents" 

"Good Morning Miss Beck" ahh alas the young prince has finally woken up sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes, He slowly made his way to his closet trying to find more business appropriate clothing, The Queen would lose it if he even came downstairs wearing his pajamas he chuckles at the thought ohh he could almost hear her screeching, He finally finished getting dressed deciding on a cream colored set with some silver embroidery and gold lining.

He struts outside the closet greeting Miss Beck "My my, You look dashing your highness" he smiles at the compliment "Why thank you miss Beck, I'll be on my way downstairs" he says as he takes one last look at himself at his vanity making sure he didn't miss any buttons, have any stray hairs or any stains

He leaves his room all prim and proper making his way to dining room "Ahh Prince Hyunjin lovely for you to finally grace us with your presence" the king gleams watching his son sit down to beside him "We just need to wait for your sister and we can- ahh there she is, we're finally complete" as his sister walts in the room wearing a peach gown ruffles galore with white diamonds and rubies raining on the corset portion of the gown, Typical Yeji and her jewels he thinks.

"Looks like I win this time dear sister" He smirks looking at his sister seated beside him "Clearly someone isn't very detail oriented judging from that stray hair poking out of your head" She argues pointing at the tiniest patch of stray hairs sticking out of the back of his head as he immediately tries to soothe it down upon noticing oh he could see the smirk on his sister's face "So I clearly win this one dear brother" she chuckles.

"Children please stop fighting, Let's all just have a peaceful dinner shall we?" The Queen interrupts "Yes, Mother" The twins answer in unison as they glare at each other before finally eating.

They were twins of course they compete over everything and anything from the moment they were born, He could remember crying the entire day when Yeji started walking before him on the brighter note he did start running first and ohh the look on Yeji's face when they found out that it was him that would rule Elysca after their father, Her eyes were on fire that glare still sends shivers down his spine, She seriously looked like she would kill him on the spot. Although his days as ruler are still too far he's still 9 afterall at least they both know it was Hyunjin ruling Elysca and not Yeji ah he could rub this to her face even if they're both old and gray.

"Hyunjin sweetie fix your posture, you're slouching" His mother interrupting his train of thoughts as he straightened himself "My apologies Mother" He could here snickering beside him knowing dang well that it's from his sister as he slightly kicks her ankle from underneath the table "Oww, Hyunjin kicked me" She announces pointing at him, He should've known Yeji would do this but the damage has been done "It wasn't even that hard Yeji, you're overreacting" he exclaimed as his little attempt of defending himself.

"Ok enough the both of you!" their mother yells, he could've sworn the entire castle no wait - the entire kingdom went silent "Hwang Hyunjin apologize to your sister, It was rude of you to kick her no matter how little the kick was you still kicked her" he sighs, of course "I'm Sorry Yeji, I won't kick you again" "You are forgiven my brother" he could hear the smirk through her voice "Now Yeji apologize to your brother" the queen continued, both twins stared in confusion "What? Me? But Mother I didn't do anything" Yeji exclaimed "You shouldn't have laughed at your brother when I corrected him, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you" Yeji let out a tiny gasp, it was now Hyunjin's turn to start chuckling "But Mother" "Hwang Yeji" her mom says in a stern tone to which Yeji finally gave in with a sigh "I'm Sorry for laughing at you Hyunjin" he wasn't satisfied with the lazy apology but it's definitely better than nothing "Apology accepted".

\---

With poetry finally over he can finally have some time for himself all the analyzing made his brain melt it's not that it was hard and all but he was bored out of his mind, As he gets ready to run out something or rather someone tugs his collar stopping him "Your Highness, You have ballroom at 12pm sharp better get going now" he turns to look at the person tugging his collar, it was their Castle Steward "Ballroom? I thought it was on Thursday?" the steward sighs fixing the prince's collar "Well Sir Dalaney has a trip on Thursday and figure to get your class today" Hyunjin slumps but has an idea "Sir Estevan, May I skip ballroom today. After All it's just a Dance class nothing important" He asks batting his pretty lashes in hopes it works "King Yunsang wouldn't be to happy hearing this don't think your highness?" Hyunjin groans knowing the steward has won "That's what I thought, Come along now your sister is probably waiting for you" Hyunjin lazily walks to the castle ballroom but paused when he hears his name being called "Ohh and Prince Hyunjin one more thing" Estevan calls "Yes?" looking at the man behind him "Please fix your posture" there it is again, his damn posture "Thanks Sir Estevan"

As he expected the first thing he sees is his sister grinning don't say it, please don't say- "I win Hyunjin" she said it "Whatever Yeji, I just want this over with"

Ballroom was an hour long but it felt like an eternity and a half, all they did was walts and has he mentioned he knew how to walts the moment they started walking but apparently it wasn't good enough since Sir Dalaney said "his footwork was off" like what was that supposed to mean he has been doing the same 3 steps since he was 3 for goodness sakes, no use on dwelling on the past at least it's over 

Just as he was about to leave the ballroom Sir Estevan comes to block his way out "Your Highnesses" he greets "What is it sir?" Yeji asks "The King and Queen asks the both of you to head to the Throne room this instant so come along now children" He didn't have a choice didn't he? What else could he do but follow. They walk into the Throne room to see their parents seated on their rightful thrones "Ah Prince Hyunjin, Princess Yeji you have arrived" he says smiling "What is it father?" he asks "I want both of you to go and freshen up maybe fix yourselves a bit" his eyebrow perks up in confusion "Are we headed somewhere Father?" He asks, Yeji looking Equally as confused "Well you see the King and Queen of Zariya will be here for dinner they should arrive in a while, I want both of you to be in your best behavior, Understood?" they both nod, Yeji smiles "Kingdom of Zariya you say? Does that mean Princess Ryujin is coming over?" His Father chuckles "Yes Yeji, Princess Ryujin will be here too" She is gleaming of Excitement, lucky her "Off you go children"

Great another schedule for him, He walks to his room well - he stomps to his room he is so annoyed with all the schedules why can't he just be a kid for once! he sighs knowing he isn't gonna be a normal kid He's a prince for heaven sakes, The prince of one of the most powerful Kingdoms to be exact not only that but also the heir to the throne. "The crowned prince of Elysca" He mumbles as he sits in front of of his Vanity fixing his hair, It's not that he doesn't like it, It's just that he's a kid and like the others he wants to go outside and play and he barely has time to do that because of his schedules, He sighs. He hears a knock outside his room interrupting his thoughts "You may come in" he stated as his sister walks in the room "C'mon Jin, The guests are gonna be here soon we need to go" 

The entire family of Elysca are now seated in the The Throne Room waiting for their guest, not too long after the Doors open and in walks the Family of Zariya they are exchange greetings. Yeji leaped out her throne as Hyunjin follows behind her "Prince Hyunjin, Princess Yeji" Ryujin bows "Princess Ryujin" The twins bow back, Being the gentleman he is he extends a hand out to Ryujin and kisses the tops of it. "Go along Children you can go and play be back before Dinner" The Queen announces, Both princesses instantly intertwines their hands and runs to the Castle's patio "Hyunjin, Be a dear a kindly accompany the girls" he smiles weakly "Of course" he bows lightly before he exits the throne room.

\---

He stands outside the castle and sees both princesses laughing while having tea they don't really need him there from his perspective but he can't just stand there he'd die out of boredom if he goes back to the throne room and stay with the parents, "What if I sneak out" He thinks to himself he looks around to see that he could easily leave without being caught, He checks his pocket watch and notices he still has 3 hours till dinner "Perfect!"

He slowly walks to the gate the princesses were too busy to even notice, He took one last look around to make sure there were no castle guards, no castle maids and most importantly no Sir Estevan. It's clear he dashes out of the gate like Cheetahs racing for a tiny rabbit, he made it out "Good Job Prince Hyunjin" he says to himself giving himself a little pat on the back. He didn't really have a plan on where to go but decided if he had the tiniest bit of free time he'd go to his favorite part of the Entire Kingdom

Elysca's Garden

He walked in and took a breath in oh how he was enjoying himself, He walked over to the flowers adoring every single one of them, They were breathtaking from Sunflowers to Lily of the Nile Agapanthus the garden had it all. He skipped happily to his favorite row of flowers Peonies and Hydrangeas to him the castle jewels can't even compete with its beauty. He remember a few weeks ago Yeji walked into the castle wearing a crown made out of Jasmines and Hibiscus and decided why not make one for himself. He grabbed a few Peonies and Hydrangeas in shades of blue and purple and a bit of twine. He sat down in an open spot of the field and got to work, A few knots here and a few twists here but the crown wasn't going as well as he wanted he eventually gave up and a slammed his flowers down in frustration he hadn't noticed a figure in front of him till the other spoke "You're hurting the flowers your highness" he looked to see who was talking to him

It was a boy around his age wearing a purple velvet robe with Gold lining, He had puppy like features with purple hair sticking of his robe he hasn't notice he was staring till the boy sat down in front of him "Oh I'm sorry for staring" he looked away embarrassed he could a light blush creeping up his cheeks, the other giggles "It's alright your highness". Hyunjin started staring again and hesitates to ask why he was wearing a robe as he was about to open his mouth when other raises his hand above the flowers as it rises along with it, It was amazing as the flowers started turning itself into a crown it was magic! and then it dawned on him the boy was a mage, clearly high ranking as well judging the colors of his robe and just like that there was a flower crown floating right in front of him. The little mage seemed very pleased with his work as he carefully places it on top of the prince's head "There you go, You look very pretty your highness" at this point Hyunjin was as red a freshly bloomed rose he can just feel it "Th-thank you"

The little mage was about to walk away when Hyunjin grabbed his little sweater paws making him stop "Hey wait" he yelled, The little mage stopped and look at their hands Hyunjin noticed this as well and lets go "Ohh I'm terribly sorry" he apologizes rubbing the backs of his neck in embarrassment the little mage chuckled once again making the prince's heart beat a little faster, his cheeks a little redder and making him a little more flustered "I- Uhh- do you mind teaching me how to make a crown?" he asks sheepishly as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. "I'm sorry your highness but I can't, Unfortunately you don't have any magic, you're not a mage" the mage answers pouting, Ohh "Ohh right I'm not a mage" The prince looks down sadly but then hears the mage laugh in front of him, what was so funny? "W-why are you laughing?" he asks "I was kidding your highness of course I'll teach you" the mage smiles brightly so bright that the sunflowers have mistaken the mage as the actual sun he was quite the sight. 

The little mage grabs The Prince's hands and asked him to pick out which over flowers he'd like what he didn't expect was for the prince to flip the question and ask him what flowers he wanted "Ohh me?" he asked he could feel a blush creep up on him "Well yeah, What are your favorite flowers?" the prince asks "Well...I really like Astilbe and Hydrangeas" the prince stood a tiny bit shocked "I love Hydrangeas too, Let's pick out your flowers" now it was the princes turn to lead. He picked up some Pink Astilbe and purple hydrangeas and sat at the same patch they stayed at.

"First of all you musn't use twine as the the base of the crown of else it would be floppy" he says matter of factly,he grabbed some Astilbe and wrapped them together twisting them twice before knotting them, He continued the process slowly making sure the prince was following him till the line of Astilbe was long enough to wrap around the head and tied those ends together making the base of the crown. The prince has also done a pretty good job the mage was rather impressed "And now the twine, break of tiny bits of the twine and use those to secure the base like so" demonstrating it slowly for the prince, so far it's been good "Now the hydrangeas, First we need to break it of to smaller pieces since it's quite a big flower and just stick it in the small spaces of the crown you can also use some of the twine to secure it and we are done!" the mage exclaimed holding up the finished crown and the prince soon follows "I can't believe I made it! Thank you so much-" the prince pauses realizing he hasn't asked the mage for his name, the mage also realize and laughed "Seungmin, My name is Seungmin" what a pretty name the prince thinks to himself "Thank you Minnie!" the nickname rolled off his tongue like they've known each other for years, Seungmin's blush turns a shade darker because of the nickname "Minnie, I like that name. I'll can you Jinnie from now on" now it was Hyunjin's turn to blush a tad bit more

He slowly walked over to the mage and carefully removed his hood revealing the younger's purple hair matching the Hydrangeas of their crowns as he carefully placed his creating on top of the mages head "There. My pretty little Mage is now as beautiful if not more beautiful as the rest of the Garden" The prince exclaimed. The phrase made the younger freeze "My pretty little mage" has been echoing inside his head ever since it left Hyunjin's mouth making his blush 7 shades darker,he can see the prince staring at him "Minnie are you ok? you look pretty red" Hyunjin asks in a very concerned turn "This is your fault Jinnie! You said I'm your pretty little mage" the younger covers his face with his little sweater paws, Hyunjin immediately grabbed the younger's wrist away from his face his blush was adorable he wonders if it was possible to create a flower as pretty as the little mage "But you are a pretty little mage, I say so and I'm the Crowned Prince so you have to believe me" Hyunjin announces acting tough making the younger laugh "Alright then my little prince" Hyunjin might've seen the gates of heaven for a second there.

Hyunjin checked his pocket watch and noticed he has 30 minutes to return home before dinner although he didn't want to leave he knows he has to "Minnie, I have to go I have dinner in 30 minutes" he says pouting sadly at the mage "It's ok Jinnie, go home before the king and queen get mad after all, I still wanna see my little prince someday" he smiles fixing the crown on hyunjin's head "Ok then Minnie, Goodbye for now" he announces as he stands up dusting his pants "Goodbye Jinnie" 

Hyunjin started walking out of the garden when suddenly he felt a hand grab him and turn him around, he felt a tiny kiss on his cheek "Goodbye your highness" and with that the mage ran back to garden as fast as he could, Hyunjin stood there holding his cheek looking in the distance to where the mage disappeared to "oh my god he just kissed me" it was almost like whisper he was on cloud 9 to say the least his little heart couldn't handle the jitters "He kissed me"

He entered the castle gleaming trying his best to hide his blush thank God the sun was setting, Both princesses were just finishing up in the patio when they noticed Hyunjin's presence "There you are Hyunjin, Dinner is almost ready" Yeji saids looking at his brother "Ohh I know" Hyunjin replies with a little more enthusiasm as he should Yeji was about to turn away when she noticed the crown on his brother's head "That's a pretty Flower crown, Where'd you get it?" She asks, Hyunjin then grins "From my pretty little mage".


End file.
